


Best Friends

by MissCactus



Category: Free!
Genre: Author : mew_tsubaki, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Translation, cameos from the others
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Nagisa demandait toujours trop de Rei. Mais Rei ne se défendait jamais.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535829) by [mew_tsubaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki). 



Nagisa insistait _tellement_. « Festival égal yukata. C'est des maths de base, Rei-chan ! »

Rei rougit. « Appeler ça des maths est complètement faux. » Grogna-t-il dans son téléphone.

«De toute façon je suis devant chez toi, donc laisse-moi entrer. »

« Quoi ?! »

Rei courut dans le salon avant de se rappeler que ses parents avaient appelé plus tôt pour dire qu'ils travailleraient tard. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir être celui qui ouvrirait à Nagisa. Et il avait à peine ouvert la porte que le plus petit avait foncé dans sa chambre.

« Nagisa-kun ! »

Mais le blond avait déjà étalé son yukata coloré sur le lit de Rei et il avait enlevé son T-shirt. Il n'était pas gêné par le visage rouge de Rei. « Oh _allez_ , Rei-chan ! Où est ton yukata ? »

« Encore rangé. » Dit Rei en serrant les dents. Il ramassa le haut de Nagisa qui était par terre et le plia. « Tu es obligé d'être aussi désordonné ? Et ce yukata est... terriblement coloré. »

« Et ? » Nagisa donna un petit coup de coude à Rei. « Va chercher ton yukata ! »

« D'accord, d'accord... ! Habille-toi en attendant. » Marmonna Rei en se dépêchant de sortir de sa chambre. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de revenir pendant que Nagisa se changeait. Quand ils nageaient, Rei pouvait se débrouiller sans problème. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent à voir le blond à moitié nu et pas dans une piscine...

Rei enfouit ses émotions au plus profond de son être et fouilla dans le placard où il savait que le yukata de sa famille se trouvait. Il en trouva un vieux et le tint pour l'observer. Il semblait qu'il lui irait toujours, il repartit donc dans sa chambre.

Nagisa était complètement prêt. Il ne lui manquait plus que ses zori. « Comment... ? » Demanda Rei.

Le blond sourit. « Trois grandes sœurs, Rei-chan. Je ne peux pas _ne pas_ savoir comment mettre un yukata. » Il prit le vêtement des mains de Rei. « Ah, je m'en doutais – celui de Rei-chan est noir et gris. »

« Peu importe. » Répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Il attendit que Nagisa parte.

« Oh, je vais me tourner. Content? » Demanda Nagisa en se mettant face au mur. « Rei-chan est vraiment prude... »

Rei ignora le commentaire et se changea... Mais cela faisait longtemps depuis qu'il avait mis un yukata. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, toutes les fois précédentes sa mère ou son frère l'avaient attaché pour lui. Mortifié et cramoisi, Rei marmonna du bout des lèvres. « Euh, Nagisa-kun... »

Nagisa se retourna, mais il ne rit pas. Il sourit et s'avança d'un pas vers Rei. « C'est bon. En plus, je te l'ai dit, chez moi je _devais_ savoir comment le nouer. »

Alors, si c'était le cas, pourquoi prenait-il son temps pour ajuster le sien ?! Voulait lui crier Rei, mais il ne pourrait jamais, pas à Nagisa. Ça le rendait fou – et pas dans le sens _énervé_ – que Nagisa touche légèrement sa peau pour plier précisément le vêtement, enrouler et attacher correctement la ceinture. Puis Nagisa le taquina encore plus et ajusta le col de Rei de façon à ce que sa peau se voie plus. Le blond leva la tête pour le regarder au travers de ses cils épais et féminins. Ses doigts frôlaient à peine la poitrine de Rei.

Rei n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tendre son bras et d'appuyer sur la main de Nagisa pour qu'elle le touche plus. C'était un sentiment incroyable, comme si chaque cellule de son corps se gonflait d’adrénaline.

Nagisa sourit, mais c'était plus un sourire malicieux. Il attendait.

Ce n'était pas juste de demander à ce que Rei fasse le premier pas. Mais Rei avait l'habitude d'écouter Nagisa, peu importe ce qu'il disait, alors il tint la main du blond en place et remit en place quelques cheveux de sa main libre avant de se pencher en avant et–

L'alarme sur le téléphone de Nagisa le surprit et le blond l'ouvrit mine de rien pour l'éteindre. « Ah. On devrait y aller ou on sera en retard. » Dit-il nonchalamment. Il ajusta une dernière fois le yukata de Rei, attrapa ses affaires et ils partirent en chemin.

 

* * *

 

Rei était surpris que Makoto et Haruka ne se soient pas habillés pour l'occasion et il se sentit presque bête de l'avoir fait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qu'un bon nombre de personnes au festival étaient habillés traditionnellement comme Nagisa et lui. Même Kou arriva avec son amie, Chigusa, derrière elle, et Makoto-senpai les complimenta toutes les deux.

Nagisa donna un coup de coude à Rei. « Rei-chan, Rei-chan ! » Dit-il discrètement.

« Quoi ? » Au point où il en était, avec tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qui ne s'était pas passé, il était exaspéré.

Ces yeux magentas brillèrent malicieusement. « Toi aussi tu es beau en yukata. » Chuchota-t-il, coinçant brièvement un de ses doigts dans la ceinture de Rei.

Soudainement, Rei était heureux que la luminosité des lanternes soit faible, Nagisa était le seul à pouvoir voir son visage...

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
